A. Technical Field
Provided is a side stand for a motorcycle or like vehicle of a kind which will not stand unattended on its own.
B. Description of Related Art
The present disclosure relates to a side stand for a motorcycle or like vehicle of a kind which will not stand unattended on its own. Side stands for motorcycles have long been employed as a means for maintaining the vehicle substantially upright when left unattended. To this end, devices have been developed which, through springs or other mechanisms, provide a plurality of established positions. Pivoted side stand legs typically are biased to the fully retracted position where they extend substantially rearwardly on the vehicle adjacent the frame when traveling. A load bearing position is also provided where the leg extends downwardly and forwardly on the vehicle.
Off highway motorcycles present additional challenges. Because of the highly variable terrain on which the motorcycle must be parked, a traditional side stand of fixed length will not always result in a stable parking position. A side stand with easily adjustable length enables stable parking on uneven terrain as well as allowing accommodation of the motorcycle height due to changes in suspension settings or varying cargo load on the motorcycle. To easily accommodate the conditions above, the adjustable motorcycle side stand should have a length that can be quickly changed without the need for tools while the operator simultaneously balances the vehicle. Because of the harsh environment experienced on off highway vehicles, the adjustable side stand should be resistant to fouling from water, dirt and ice.